


The gala

by Runningmouth123



Series: Supercorp Family [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Children, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningmouth123/pseuds/Runningmouth123
Summary: Supercorp fluff, Lena and Kara are married and going to an L-corp gala.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Series: Supercorp Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565029
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. The Gala

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please let me know what you really think. I love feedback and will use it to my advantage. If you really don't like something or think I should add or get rid of something let me know. Thank you! I hope people actually read this.

Lena Luthor Danvers was getting ready for the gala that night and didn't know when her wife would be home. She had spent hours getting everything ready, it took her weeks to find the perfect outfit. She went all over to fine the right one, a long slimming green dress. She knew exactly what to get her wife, a nice fancy red suit that she had laid out for hours before, ready and pressed. 

Lena's Pov  
I start to put my make up on and start dancing to my favorite song truth hurts by lizzo, I love this song. Normally I hate putting on make up because it always itches but I put up with for my beautiful wife. I love the reaction I get out of her. She is the greatest wife ever, she is so sweet and caring. 

Kara's POV  
I start to rush home realizing how last it is, it's 6:45, and I was already supposed to be at our house getting ready, my wife was going to kill me. I run down the stairs not caring to wait for the elevator anymore as it was taking to long. I run out of the building accidentally bumping into someone knocking their coffee all over me and them. "Shit", I screamed! Fuck I think, great now my wife was really going to kill me. I look up after looking myself over,, knowing i'm going to have to take a shower now too. her entire dress was ruined and you could basically see through it, but I wasn't going to say anything about that. "Omg, I am soo sorry. Let me help you get cleaned up." "Hey, oh it's alright. And look you need to get cleaned up to. I wasn't looking where I was going either." "Nonsense, here the bathroom is this way." I tell her and we go straight to the bathroom. I open the door and let her walk in."Here", I say as I giver her some paper towels and myself some as well. We clean ourselves up as best as we could. "I am sorry again, I was just trying to rush to get back to my wife who is probably going to kill me now." I look at my watch, it reads, 7:30. "Oh hey, it's alright I promise, I also wasn't looking. Mistakes happen." She smiles and so do I. "Here.", I hand over a ten. Looking at me confused, "What's this for?" "For the drink I spilled." " Oh, I couldn't possibly take your money." She tries handing it back but I just shake my head and walk out of the bathroom. "it's okay, take it." Great I think, now I really am late and she is def going to murder me as soon as I get home. 

Lena's POV  
OMG!!!! Where is Kara? Like it's 7:45 and she still isn't here. I am already finished and she over and hour late. I start to put on a movie because I am not going to go the gala by myself without her, so I just wait and wait. Now I am officially mad, it's almost 8 and my wife isn't here, what is taking so long. I here the door open, finally she is here.  
"Hey baby, I am so sorry i'm late. I got caught up at work, and then I accidentally bumped into this women and spilled coffee all over her and me. So, I had to help clean her and me up. Then there was so much traffic on the highway and I know none of this matters because I should've been here earlier. I am so sorry baby." She told me as she was walking into our room getting ready for the shower. As she tried to walk up to me to give me a kiss and a hug, I side stepped away. "Why did you need to clean up another lady? I assume she was old enough to clean herself up. Am I wrong?" "Baby I know you are upset because I am late, but I didn't even touch her I just handed her the paper towels and left. I promise." "Ok, i'm sorry love. I just got really worried because it's 8:15 now, you are over 2 hours late." "I know baby and I am so sorry, can I please get my hug now. I got coffee on me too." She had the cutest puppy dog face ever, how could I say no? "Of course baby." I walk over and hug my half naked wife and give her a loving kiss. I smack her ass and say, "Ok now hurry up you need to get your ass dressed and ready for the gala." "Okay." As she gets into the shower, I check to make sure that everything is laid out for her on our bed. I start to fidget with the clothes trying to make them the best they can be, knowing hey already look amazing. 

Kara's Pov  
Okay, I am like 100 percent sure that she is still mad at me and just wants me to take a shower,so that she isn't late for the gala. I jump out the shower and get changed as fast I can in the suit Lena bought me, it's so nice looking and soft. I hope she likes how it looks because damn she looks good in her dress. After I get dressed I walk out to go show her what it looks like. Damn does she look beautiful.

"OMG!!! You look amazing baby, i'm sorry I didn't say it as soon as I got home, I was distracted and then we had that argument. But, you look amazing and I love that dress you are wearing. You know you would look even better without it though." I say as she blushes and I grab her and put my hands around her waist.  
"You are such a tease, but thank you. Have you seen yourself? I do have great taste, if I do say so myself." I laugh at that. "Okay, if we still want to make it to the gala without missing it, we better get going, love." i step away, but not without a kiss first. "I love you, you know that? I still can't believe that you chose to marry me. You are such an amazing woman who has done so many amazing things, you have cured cancer, changed the company that your family wrecked, you are just so amazing. And look at you, you are the most sexiest woman alive on any universe. I love you and I am so sorry that I was so late coming home to you." "Hey, Kara. You have to know that no matter where and what ever happened to me, i would always find you because we are meant to be together and you are just as amazing as I am. You have done such an amazing job and are even more beautiful than the day I met you. I am sorry I overreacted when you got home, i just thought the worse and then you said that you were with someone else and not at home with me. I am sorry darling.""You do not need to apologize, this was entirely my fault and I would have reacted the same way if the roles were reversed. Now let's get going." I lay one more kiss on her lips before I grab her hand and lead her out the door to the elevators. 

4 am

I open the door to our apartment and immediately take off my shoes and my jacket and grab her coat. "Okay I do love you and but I got to say it's really good to be home. I am heading straight to bed to sleep for the next year." "OMG, you act like you had to plan and mingle with every single person tonight. C'mon babe, all you had to do was stand there and look gorgeous which you already do." "You know standing and looking gorgeous is very hard." i exaggerate by yawning really loud and throwing my hands up above my head stretching. "Well, I need to get to bed. I love you baby. Please come to bed in a few, I hate to sleep without you. You have to take off work tomorrow, you need sleep." "I promise, I will be in in just a second. I just need a moment to myself to cool." I kiss her forehead and head off to bed. 

Lena's POV  
Okay that was the worst gala ever, I feel like I did the worst job ever. I just wish that I felt better about this. I step out onto our balcony and look out onto the stars. I wish that Kara new how I felt. Just as I wish she was here, I feel her arms slip around my waist and her give me a gentle kiss to my head. "Penny for your thoughts?" She says. "I don' think I did my best tonight. I wish I could have done better, helped more people. i couldn't help all of them and I hate that. I wish I could help them all, I was lucky and so were you to be able to find a family to adopt us. All of those children.... they might never have a home." "Hey, I know we both haven't talked too much about having kids after what happened and that we said maybe one day, but what about know? We could adopt. And you can say no, I know that last year when we tried and you couldn't have your own like we wanted, but these children just like you said could use a family. Why can't it be ours?" I start to cry, she wants kids with me still. I had thought that after everything we went through that she wouldn't want to have kids with me. "Yes, I know it was hard for the both of us when we found out , but yes I would love to adopt. I was afraid that you didn't want to."


	2. Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara discuss expanding their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I do realize that it says eventual smut, but I couldn't wait so here you go and also it is probably horrible because i have never actually experienced this myself so this is all really just things I have read or thought maybe it was like. I also have never written smut and I think I kind of suck at it, so this might be the only time unless you guys like it.

Okay, I'm not sure if last night was a dream or not, but it was one of the best nights of my life. I have wanted kids for a long time and now I think it might happen. I am just so excited, I didn't sleep at all last night and i know i'm going to be tired but i just can't believe we might actually get a kid. I couldn't even imagine having kids a few days ago and know it was possible, she still wanted to have kids with me. I was beyond excited and couldn't wait to get started. As i started to really get out of bed, I couldn't contain my happiness and decided to make my beautiful wife breakfast in bed since she was still sleeping. So, I plant a kiss on her forehead and then gently get out of bed and make my way to the kitchen to get started. Knowing her favorite thing was anything sweet, I started to make cinnamon rolls for her and usually I wouldn't anything that sweet, but today was a start to growing my family and I din't care about the calories. I would just have to go to the gym four times this week. I get everything ready, making a checklist to make sure I don't forget anything. "Okay I have the orange juice, the fruit that neither one us will eat, but I still have to bring it so I feel like I ate something healthy. Okay here is the tray, the silverware, I think I have everything." I quietly whisper to myself in order to not wake her. i put everything on a tray and start to head to our bedroom. I slowly walk in to our room and see her spread out on the bed like a starfish with her hair everywhere and it's the cutest thing ever. I gently out the tray on the nightstand and give her a kiss on her head and start to play with her hair to try and walk her without being rude. She slowly starts to open her eyes and yawn the cutest yawn ever. "Good morning baby." "Good morning. What time is it?" "It is 8:30, I brought you some breakfast." "Awe Lee, what's the occasion? What did I do to deserve this?" "Nothing and everything. You are just you and I wanted to do this for you and I was just a little excited to get started on expanding. Even though it won't be as fun if we could it ourselves." I wink at her. She grabs me and puts her hands around my waist and i just melt I love when she does that. "Thank you, you never stop surprising me and making me love you more and more. I would actually still like to try and make our own babies." "Oh, really? YOU are going to not eat first? Wow, you must really like me." "Well you are a meal baby, so I think it's actually a win win." "I get on the bed and straddle her lap. I lower my face down to give her a gentle kiss, not wanting to rush anything. I love the tender moments and love making when it is slow and sweet. But, not to my surprise she wants to speed things up when I feel her put her tongue in my mouth. I moan loving the taste of her and I pull her in closer never wanting to let go. I put my fingers through her hair at the nape of her neck when I feel her scratching my back leaving red marks. She pulls my shirt up and over my head and I can feel her hands roaming my body and I absolutely love it. I move my hands to cup her cheeks and pull her impossibly closer to me. "Off." I tug at the base of her shirt pulling it up. I pull back giving her room to let her take off her own shirt and admire her beautiful golden skin underneath. I push her down onto her back and start to leave kisses and marks up her jawline and down her neck moving closer and closer to where she wants me. I slowly start to suck and lick her neck traveling further down her body getting to my favorite part. I pull down the cup and suck her left nipple into my mouth as she arches her back upwards. I continue my assault on her left nipple and move my hand to her right to tease and pinch at it. I pull her body up so I can finally take it off and admire how beautiful she looks. "God, do you know how incredibly fucking amazingly beautiful you are!!! Like you have no imperfections whatsoever on your skin. Like how is that possible?" I look confused and amused at the same time and she laughs at me. "Are you kidding right now? Like have you even had a glance or looked at how fucking sexy you are? Like really taken a look, because I think if you had, you would know that you are the one with the most gorgeous body anyone has ever seen and your face!!!" "I don't feel like discussing this right now and just want to get back to what we were doing." I slowly start to kiss up her thighs loving the way she tastes. I hear her moan and just the sound of her being pleased makes me incredibly wet. The very sounds she makes can give me an orgasm without anything else. Getting very close to her core, I pull down her boxers and her smell instantly hits my face and i can't help but moan. "God you smell so good, i don't even think i'll be hungry after this." I smirk. I feel her grab my hair and pull me closer to her as I lick up her slit. Tasting her is my favorite thing to do. I start liking her every which way, wanting to taste every part of her. I start to make lazy circles on her clit as she pulls my hair tighter asking for more. I slowly suck in her clit and circle her entrance. "More, please..." I push in one finger all the way and start to pump slowly. "Faster!" I start to suck and move my finger faster. You can hear the wet sounds 2 miles away. "More, I need more." So I push two fingers in and within seconds shes cuming and her legs are shaking really hard. I start to lick up her juices not wanting to leave anything. When she finally relaxes, I stop and climb up her body and giver her a sweet peck."I love you baby, thank you." "I love you too darling. My pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bother me at my tumblr, ariella1789


	3. Q

Not a chapter update. Before I continue, i don't really know if anyone actually likes this or not and if I should continue. if you do like or would like me to continue please let me know.


	4. Who is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena run into someone familiar.

How can I describe this feeling, we are sitting at the adoption center getting the paperwork to get started on getting our child. I am so excited and I can’t believe that we are going to have little feet running around our apartment soon hopefully if all goes well. Which I hope it does, because why wouldn’t it? And great, now I am rambling in my thoughts. How is this possible, how can I be this nervous? I grab Lena's hand trying to steady myself and calm down, I don't want other people to see me this nervous. Lena looks up at me from where she was going through her emails on her phone. "Hey baby, it's going to be okay. They are going to love us and we will have a kid in no time. I am nervous too but, I know who you are. You are amazing, sweet, and they are going to love you. You are amazing with kids and they are going to be able to see that. I love you. Take a few deep breaths and try to relax okay." I take a few deep breaths and relax my body. She brings our hands up to her face and kisses my hand and gives me that smile I know is reserved for me and me alone. "I am just really nervous. They are going to love you too, you know." I kiss the side of her head. It feels like forever before the reception finally tells us that the agent is ready to see us. "Mrs. and Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, Miss.Gutierrez is ready to see you both now. Go right through those doors and take your second left. Her office is right there." I quickly stand up and grab Lena's hand and practically drag her to the door and open it for her while trying to push myself in to somehow get their faster. As soon as we take the left, i can see who this Miss.Gutierrez is. She is the lady I spilled the coffee on right before the gala. I quickly want to run away and hide, right now having children is not on my mind." Hey what's wrong baby?" I can see the worried expression on Lena's face as she sees me practically run into the wall directly behind me."That lady in there, Miss.Gutierrez is the lady I spilled coffee on before the gala." I say as quietly as I can so she can't overhear us as I pull my wife further from the door's opening. "What do you like her?" Lena getting just a bit louder with a hint of annoyance in her voice that I can sense is going to get even worse if I don't try to diffuse the problem now. "NO, i just find it awkward is all. No feelings whatsoever towards he woman in there. I only have eyes for you. To me I don't even know what she is wearing or anything, just another woman." I can start to see her finally calm down. "I just didn't want it to be awkward when we went in there, if you didn't know who she was and why she already knew me. Okay. I promise nothing else, I love you." I say with the sweetest smile giving her a kiss on the forehead and then her hand to try and reassure her. She gives me a sweet smile back. "Let's head in then." She grabs me and pulls me into the office. Miss.Gutierrez is sitting down at her office and typing away at her computer looking very concentrated. "Um.. excuse me, I am Lena Luthor-Danvers and this is my wife Kara. We are here to talk with you about the adoption process today." I hear Lena almost immediately say, being the impatient one. As she looks up from her computer I see her look from my wife to me and stare at me, I hope to God, she doesn't remember me. "Oh, Hi my name is Sofia Gutierrez. I am just finishing up working on my previous clients files, you are welcome to sit down and get comfortable. I will be finished in just one moment." Okay now I feel like I can breathe right? She didn't immediately say something to me about the coffee, maybe she doesn't remember me. I really hope not because that would make this 100 percent better if she didn't. But, I am not that lucky always so, we will see how this goes. I take the seat on the left and Lena takes the one on the right setting down her purse next to her. she glances at me and I know right away what that look means, she is nervous. So I grab her hand and start to rub circle on the back of it with my thumb to try and relax her. "Breathe." I mouth to her. I feels like an eternity before she finally finishes even though it's only been like 6 minutes. "So sorry about that, but if i don't put in their information right away I forget everything they said or I misplace their information." She laughs nervously. "Oh it's totally fine, I actually appreciated the extra few minutes." "Okay let's get started, there is actually quite a few options that you have. Wait, I feel like I have seen you before." As she makes that stereotypical confused face, I knew that this was the moment I was done for. "Yes, I am the one that was running and I spilled your coffee all over your dress and me. Then I tried to clean it, but to no avail. I am really sorry by the way." I turn to look at Lena sheepishly and see that look, the look she gives me when she is starting tot get jealous. "Well anyways, how about we get started on the adoption process." I say to try and deflect. Finally we finished discussing every option under the sun and everything we might need to know about the adopting process. "Thank you so much! This was really helpful and once we figure out exactly what we want to do we will contact you." "Yes thank you." I move my hand to shake hers as well as my wife. I turn to open the door for us to leave and I hear her say something."Hey, would you mind if I talk with Kara by herself?" I look to Lena and I see her worried expression. "Hey, i'll be out in like 2 minutes tops, promise." As soon as she leaves, I see her walk up to me. "I am actually disappointed knowing you are married and happy. i really wanted you to be single." "Yea, well I am married, so I better get back to my wife. Thank you again." "Well let me know if you ever decide to get a divorce." She gently massaged my arm. "Thanks again, and married again." Showing her my wedding band as I walk out. "Okay we definitely need to get a new agency." "Why?" "She tried to hit on me." "No, how can she do that after we just discussed us having a kid or kids for the past hour?" I try to stop her but she makes her way past me and right back into the office.


	5. Miss.Gutierrez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's pov of experience at appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have been having some health issues lately and I don't have a lot of time to write but, I am continuing this fic. It may just take me a while. I hope the fluff makes up for it.

I stand up and starting getting my stuff all together to leave this place and go over everything with Kara and I hear this bitch tell me that she wants to talk to my wife by herself, like what do you need to say to her that you can't say in front of my face. Whatever, I am going to just take a few breaths because I know Kara would never do anything to hurt me, she loves me. 1, 2, 3... deep breath I keep telling myself 4, 5, 6... my heart is starting to slow 7, 8, 9 ,10 okay I am calm. Nothing is going to happen, I am in a loving relationship. I hear the door open, I am thinking thank god, nothing happened. 

"Okay, so we definitely need to get a new agency." Okay now I am definitely freaking out, what just happened. That bitch better have not laid a hand on MY wife."Why?" I say shakily trying to disguise my panic, not well enough because Kara's expressions turns very soft and pleading. "She tried to hit on me." Okay now i'm just pissed, how can this lady discuss me and my wife having children and think about fucking her? She is going to regret every talking to her again. "No, how can she do that after we discussed us having a kid or kids for the past hour?" I am totally pissed now and I am going to go talk to her. Kara tries to block my way, but this lady needs to know to never do this again. 

I slam her door open. "Um, excuse me but, who do you think you are? She is married and in a loving relationship. We just discussed expanding our family with you for an hour and you try to hit on my wife? Not only are we switching to a different agency, I am going to talk to your boss about your behavior and write reviews all over your site and anything you associate with to let people know what kind of person you are. Don't you ever think about touching my wife again or thinking about her or I am going to get you fired from your job. And you don't want to mess with me or my family because I will not only get you fired but you will never be able to get another job at any facility for a very long time. Forget you ever saw my wife or it's the last family you help. Do I make myself clear?" I am shaking I am so angry, after everything I have been through with my family and this lady thinks she can just swoop in and take the only good person who loves and believes in me, well she is mistaking because I will not let her or anyone else take Kara from me. She is the one who taught me how to love and what it's like to be truly loved by someone. "Yes I understand Lena, but I don't think you understand. Kara is gorgeous, she is kind, awkward, goofy and just the best person and yet she chose you? Like there is no way in any universe that that makes sense. Why would someone so good and beautiful want to be with someone like you?" She laughs maniacally. Okay now I think I might just burst into tears, I hear this on a regular basis about me being a Luthor and how I should die for my brother's mistakes but when it comes to Kara, I can't help but think it's true. I really don't deserve her. "You know what? Lena is the most amazing and good person there is. She found a cure to cancer, helps millions of people, she is extremely smart, she tries so hard to not be like her family. She always stands up for good no matter what and I believe and love her so it doesn't matter what you think. If you think that insulting my beautiful wife is going to get me to leave her for YOU, you must be mistaken because I would never leave her for someone like you. If my wife doesn't report you to your higher ups, I certainly will because that is no way to treat a client. I hope you have a horrible day. We will no longer need your services." I hold back my tears because she doesn't get to see me cry and Kara grabs my hand and we leave. 

We leave hand in hand, and Kara brings my hand up to kiss it as soon as we exit her office. We report her before we leave the building and they apologize and tell us that this happens a lot with her. She apparently has done this with our people multiple times and has been suspended before. We leave with the promise that it we be dealt with. I don't break down until we hit the car, when Kara opens the door for me and I sit down on the passenger side. I drop my purse and instantly bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my hands around my legs and ball my eyes out. I know deep down that Kara loves me and that I am good, that I am nothing like my family, but it's always hard to hear it. It brings back memories of things that happened and how I used to feel before Kara. I feel like I don't deserve her or love, I don't deserve any of this, the chance at a happy family and love. I sit there for a while sobbing while Kara soothingly rubs my back while driving home. I don't know how long I sat like that but, we soon arrived home and Kara picked me up and took me inside. I notice she had take out in her hands, I must've been sobbing so hard that I didn't even notice her stop and get out to get anything. I am thankful she did though because I don't feel like cooking at all tonight, I just want to curl up next to my wife and watch movies and eat take out without thinking about anything at all. I don't even want to think about having children right now. I just want to not think. I notice that she took off my jacket and shoes and up them up for me. Lucky for me because she understands and makes up plates for us while sending me to get changed into something softer. I walk back slowly into our bedroom and put on her sweatshirt and leggings with fluffy socks before walking back out again. I bring her shirt up to my nose finding comfort in her scent. She already has the plates set up with wine and a movie going by the time I walk back in. I love her so much, I hope she knows that. Maybe that's why she went after Kara, is Kara not happy? Does she not want to be with me anymore? I would understand, I wouldn't love me either. 

I sit down and start to sip my wine. Kara reaches down and places a kiss on my head before leaving to get changed as well. As soon as she comes back wearing my national city university sweater and sweatpants, I smile. But, I have to know. "Do you love me? Do you actually want to be with me? Was she right? Does she see something that I don't? Are you not happy? Because I won't force you to stay in this relationship with me if you aren't. I don't care about anything else, as long as you are happy." I basically rambled being so nervous, I just wanted it out. "Oh baby, I love you and no one else. No she was most def wrong and don't you ever think otherwise. I love you so so much and I will never stop. I have never been happier in my entire life than I am with you. I want no one else, I just want you and a family with you. She doesn't even know us, so no she doesn't see anything because she can't. She is just a stupid bitch who doesn't know what she is talking about, okay? And you are not forcing me to do anything, I want to be in this relationship, even if you tried to leave me, I would just follow you to the ends of the earth. Sorry to tell you, but you are not getting rid of me anytime soon." She kisses my forehead and I start to relax finally. I pull her into a hug and bury my head into the crook of her neck content with staying here and smelling her scent for the rest of my life. "I love you too." We both fall asleep with the tv still on and food on the coffee table. I stay laying on top of her with my nose still buried deep inside that crook. I love my life.


	6. Love

I woke up still in the crook of her neck, the sun shinning through the curtains and I smile seeing the sight before me, Kara peacefully sleeping while the sun shines in on her face making her look like the literal sun. I wish I could stay like this forever without having to worry about what people are going to say because of my last name. I just wish that for once people saw who me for me, not for what my family did. I bury my face back in her neck and try falling asleep again, but I can't rest my mind now. I just keep thinking about how she could have a family if only she had married someone else, someone who didn't have the weight of my last name. Slowly getting up to not wake her, I start to make pancakes hoping the smell will wake her. As I am mid flip, I feel arms snake around my waist. I instantly snuggle back into her. "Good morning baby, I'm making pancakes. I hope you are hungry." "Um.. Did you forget who you are married to? I am always hungry." She smirks at me, and pulls me into a hug. "I love you, I can't believe I am married to you. Everyday I wake up and I look at you and I can't believe that you married me and chose to love me." "It was the easiest decision I have ever made. I love you and deserve the world. You are the most amazing thing in this multiverse. I love you and will always love you for as long as I am alive."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't had much time to write, my family has been going through a lot right now, and I have been getting more hours at m job because of covid-19. I wanted to post some fluff; I hope to be able to get back to writing longer ones. Sorry and thank you fro reading it.


	7. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my birthday a few days ago. I hope this makes up for my absence.

Lena's POV

2 weeks later

I can't seem to get it out of my head; what if she had married someone else? Would she have children right now? Would she be happier if she had someone without the burden of my last name? I just think that she would have a better, more rewarding life and marriage, if she had married someone else. If she hadn't married someone with all of the problems that I carry with me. I can't help but be reminded of my childhood. My mother beating me for not being who she wanted me to be, for not doing it the "right" way. Constantly being yelled at and criticized about who I was, the bastard child because of what my parents did. 

"Hey baby, where is my gray sweatpants with the Nike logo with flowers on them? I can't seem to find them, I have looked everywhere." 

"Baby?"

Kara walks in to the kitchen and sees me standing there looking into space holding a bag of chips ready to pour them thinking too hard. She comes up behind me and gently wraps her arms around my waist and rests her chin on my shoulder. I finally realize that she is there and snuggle back into her loving the way she feels and smells.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, just thinking about what I need to get ready and must have spaced out."

"Whenever you are ready to tell me, I am here okay baby. I love you." She gently kisses the side of my head. As soon as she gets ready to leave, I want to ask her to stay and hold me longer and normally I could, but right now with how I am feeling, I don't think I can ask. I just think back to how I grew up and how I was rejected so much and was never held. I feel like that little girl again too afraid to ask to be held, so I just let her leave and let the depression sink deeper and deeper.I nod.

"Have you seen my sweatpants?"

"Which ones love?" Now noticing she is only wearing her boxers, which is hot.

"The one's with the flowers on them."

"They are in the dryer, I knew you wanted to wear them, so I cleaned them."

"Thank you, the one place I didn't look." She scurries off to get them on. 

"You could always wear what you are wearing right now. I know I wouldn't mind!" I yell after her.

She comes back with them on and I give her a pouty look. "Yea, but I don't think Alex or anyone else would appreciate that."

"Oh well. Can you help me get the rest of the snacks together, so I can go get my sweats on?"

"Of course."

Knock knock

I go and answer to see who is first to arrive.

"Hey, I brought wine!" Ales says.

"And I brought something stronger." Maggie says as she holds up a bottle of whiskey.

"See that's why you are my favorite." I bring her into a hug following one from Alex. 

Kara and Alex talk for a while about something, too uninterested to try and listen in, I focus on Maggie.

"So, how have you guys been doing? Anything interesting?"

"Not as much as you would hope. Just are good old happy selves, doing our usual. What I really want to know is how the kid thing is going?"

"Well, it's going. We are looking into our options right now, just trying to figure what is best for us. We want to make sure we both are happy going forward and agree on everything." 

"That isn't what I meant and you know it."

"Fine, it is hard as fuck ok! We are having the hardest time deciding anything. I can't get her to just tell me what she actually wants. All she ever tells me is, "Whatever is good.". But this isn't fucking food, like I actually need her opinion, I can't just decide what to do. it is very frustrating."

"Maybe you should tell her that you need more than that, that you can't do this without her."

"I think she knows that."

Knock Knock.

Kara gets up this time.

"Hey, look what I brought!!!" Nia says as she holds up a bag of potstickers.

"Hey look who it is, my favorite!!!" Kara sticks her tongue out at me.

"Whatever, you won't be saying that later on tonight." I smirk as her cheeks turn bright red.

Brainy, Mon el and Winn also walk through the door.

"Hey, we brought some doughnuts as well."

"So we have an even number of people, do we want to play monopoly?" Brainy asks.

"I think that sounds good." Alex says.

"Ok, but we are switching up teams. It will be more fun that way." Winn says.

"We had a lot of fun!!! Thank you for having us over. Can't wait for next time." Maggie says as she holds up Alex.

"Thank you for coming, we love you!" I lean in to hug them both before they leave. 

"Love you too!" Drunk Alex says.

Winn, Mon el, Brainy and Nia all leave as well.

I clean everything up, not wanting to do it in the morning. "I cleaned everything up and am tired, so I think I am just going to go to bed now. See you in a little bit?"

Kara turns the TV off. "Nah, I am coming now too."

I rip off my sweatpants and sweater and get into just a t-shirt and panties. I slid under the covers getting ready for bed. Kara follows, but wears just her boxers and nothing else.

"Goodnight love."

"Goodnight baby."

Kara leans over and tries to cuddle with me but I gently push back. "It's too hot baby."

"I know I normally wouldn't push you to talk to me about what's bothering you until you are ready, but you are scaring me when you won't let me hold you. Please talk to me."

"It's nothing really. I am just hot."

"I know you, even if you are hot you will let me hold you. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please. You only get like this when you think you aren't good enough for me and won't let me hold you."

"Ever since she said that to me at the agency, I just feel like if you had chosen someone else, someone better, you would have a family already. You wouldn't be stuck with me and my last name and someone so incredibly bad for you. You would be better off and much happier." I turn to look over after saying it to get it off my chest. She has tears in her eyes.

"Lee, how could you possibly think that? I love you!! You! No one else, I don't care what your last name is. It could be Hitler or Trump. I wouldn't care about that, I am in love with you, not your name. You are the most amazing, generous, brilliant, sweet and courageous person I have ever had the privilege to know. You are way out of my league not the other way around. I don't care what that bitch said, none of it was true. She is a lying bitch. I want a family with you, no one else.I don't care how long it takes as long as it is with you.If i have to remind you daily or even every minute of the day of how much you mean to me, I will.Please don't shut me out and don't ever think that way about yourself okay. I love you baby. Now come here so I can hold my gorgeous wife."

I tear up as I scout into her arms. "I felt like that little girl that I used to be, I want you to hold me but I have a hard time asking for fear of rejection. I know that you won't say no, but my mind plays tricks on me. I love you too. Thank you for always being there for me."

"I will never say no if you ask me to hold you or do anything for you, you are my life. I love you baby. Now let's get some sleep okay." She kisses the side of my head.

"Okay."


	8. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that I haven't written in a long time, not that anyone was following. Thank you for reading this. I have been super busy, I am moving to a different state and dealing with my dog having kidney issues.

I yawn as I wake up and stretch. As I finally open my eyes and get adjusted to the light, I look around and I am back in the Luthor mansion in my old room. I start panicking, "Kara?". I start running and as I get to the kitchen I see Lex and Lillian and start to panic, was it all a dream? My entire life with Kara, something that I had made up? No, it couldn't be. I start crying and I can't breathe, the walls are coming in on me. All I can see is Lillian yelling at me not being enough and Lex laughing at me. "No, stop please. Where is Kara?" "Who is Kara? There is no Kara, no one here for you, no one to love you." "No she is, she is my wife. She loves me, please I want her" "HAHAHAHAHAH!! You have a wife? No way, there is no one who would want someone like you. Why would anyone want someone who can't do anything right?" "No." I whisper. I feel my tears coming down even harder.

Kara's Pov  
I wake with a start, I feel Lee thrashing and crying. I quickly realize she is having another nightmare. "NO. Please stop." "Lee, it's okay. I am here, no one is going to hurt you." I gently start to rub her arms and try to bring her back to me. She opens her eyes and starts to panic immediatly. I grab her gently and make her look at me, "Baby you are here in our apartment, I am here. you are my wife and I love you. No one is going to hurt you. It's okay, take a deep breathe and relax. I love you." I feel her start to breathe and relax in my arms. "It's okay baby, you can cry, I am here and always will be. You take as long you need". I hold her for a few hours before I start to just hear sniffles which eventually turns to just her breathing evenly again. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I was back in the Luthor mansion and I couldn't find you. I kept calling for you. Then Lillian found me and started yelling at me while Lex just laughed. I kept asking for you and they acted as if you didn't exist, it was really scary. I thought I had made our life up." I feel her panic again." Baby I am here, our life is real." I kiss her. "How about we just relax today and we can do anything that you want to." She nods. "Ok, i'll go call in, be right back." I kiss her forehead and leave. 

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"Can we go take a walk?"

"Of course we can, let's get dressed and eat breakfast and then we can go, okay."

I get off the bed and go around and pick her up; I carry her to the kitchen and put her down on the countertop. "So, what do you want to eat? We have eggs, pancakes, cereal or I could even make cinnamon rolls?" 

"I am not very hungry."

"Well if we are taking this walk, you are going to have to eat. I won't let you go, I will go by myself. So, what would you like to eat? Hmmm?"

"I guess I will eat, do we have apples or a granola bar?"

I start tickling her sides."You are going to be difficult aren't you, c'mon baby. You have to eat a meal. Please."

"Okay, but do we have oatmeal? I think that sounds good, with some fruit, chia seeds and nopalina."

"Yes we do, of course. I never eat that and you never eat so of course we still have it." Lena hits Kara's arm playfully.

"Okay, how about I get breakfast ready and you go get changed, love?"

"Okay, ill be back baby." She wraps her arms around me from behind and I squeeze her hand letting her know I love her.

"I love you, but go get changed or i'm going to make you cinnamon rolls and you will eat them." I laugh. 

As she walks away I slap her butt.

We walk through the front door."Well what do you want to do now love?"

"Can we just cuddle and watch a movie?"

"Yes that sounds nice, go get changed and I will get everything ready."

As we settle in and the movie starts, I notice that she is really quiet and focused on something but defintely not the tv in front of her. "Baby, what's wrong? Do you want to talk about it? I am always here for you no matter what, I will always listen."

She turns so she is facing me."I just feel like you want the kids because I want the kids, that you are only doing this for me because you wont give me an opinion on anything. I just want to know what you are thinking and what you want, this for both of us not just me. I don't want you to end up regretting having kids with me." 

"Baby, I do want this. I want kids with you, I want all of it. I want the sleepless nights, the poopy diapers, the crying, and even the teenage rebellion. I want it because you want it and I want everything you want. I want to make you happy. I could never regret having kids with you; I want this just as much as you do. I just don't know how to go about it. I was the youngest growing up and I have any babies around me growing up; I have no clue how to raise a kid or what they need. I want this to be perfect and I know parenting isn't perfect, I know for sure that i want to give them so much love. I want them to know that no matter what we love them."

"I know that it's hard but I really need your input on things, I can't do this on my own. I need your support. I need to know how you feel and want you want."

"I promise that I will tell you how I am feeling and what I want. I will be more involved. I am sorry I made you feel like I didn't support you and didn't want this because I do."

"I know, and thank you. I love you Kara."

"I love you too."


	9. Motherly love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena looks to her mother for some advice

Lena's pov

I stir as I feel Kara kissing me all over, first on the forehead, then my nose, both cheeks and then just right below my lips. I open my eyes to see her bright smile and those mischievous eyes. "Are you going to keep teasing me?" "I have no idea what you are talking about. I was just waking up my love with a few kisses." "Yes darling, however you left one spot untouched." "Hmmm, that's very interesting.... What spot did I not kiss? I thought I kissed you everywhere." "Oh, so that's how you are going to be, hmmmm." I swing my leg over her hips and look down at her. I drag my finger across her bottom lip. "I do recall this was the spot, but maybe I am mistaken" I lightly kiss her on the corner of her mouth. "Oh well, I have to get ready for work anyways." I start to get up and she pulls me back down and smashes her lips onto mine. She licked the bottom of my lip and slowly pushed her tongue inside. I sucked on her tongue earning a moan from her. I pushed my hand under her shirt feeling her abs. "Hmm, I love your abs baby." She giggles, "I know you do." She takes off my shirt and smiles. "I love you." I trail my hands up her sides and take off her shirt taking in her beautiful body. I reach down and snake her boxers down her legs. I bite my lip and smirk. "mmmm, I think this is about to be the best breakfast I have ever had." I look down to see that she is completely soaked, "you are so wet baby". "All for you, you make me feel this way. Only you could." "Mrs.Luthor Danvers, your mother is here." "Jess it's Lena. Is it really 1:30 already?" "Yes Mrs.... Lena." "Let her in please, thank you Jess." "Hey mom, I am just finishing up this last document and then I am ready to head out. Where were you thinking?" "That's okay sweetie. What do you think about Indian food?" I push send and get up and give her a hug. "I think that sounds amazing! I am glad your here; I have a few things I want to talk to you about." "Of course, I love having lunch with you." "So Lena sweetie, what did you want to tell me?" "Well me and Kara are looking to adopt." "Wow! That is amazing, I am so proud of you! I can't believe I am going to be a grandma." She gets up and gives me another hug but more full of love this time. "We are super excited, we haven't started yet though. We are still looking at agencies to find the best one." "Of course, I understand. You want to go with the best agency for you. That isn't what's bothering you though is it?" "How do you always know that something is bothering me?" "I find that offensive. I raised you and am your mother. I know a thing or two about you." "I am just worried that I am going to be a horrible mother. How do I do this?" "Oh sweetie. You are going to be one amazing mother. You are incredible, smart, courageous, beautiful and the most generous person I know. You are going to be the best mom." "How are you so sure? "Because I know you are going to do so much better than me, you would never do anything that I ever did. That already makes you better and the best mom there is. And you are going to have Kara with you every step of the way." "Thank you mom."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything you want to say to me my tumblr is ariella1789.


End file.
